Scared and Lonely
by Spikygirl
Summary: Les frères Winchester se retrouvent à Burns dans l'Oregon pour enquêter sur une série de meurtres que les autorités locales attribuent à un tueur en série. Ils vont faire une rencontre, qui leur rappelle que la vie d'un chasseur est censée être solitaire


**Scared and Lonely**

_**Disclaimer **_: Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, même si j'aurais bien voulu que ce soit le cas, surtout pour un petit Dean chou, par contre les persos inventés, ils m'appartiennent et na :P

_**Résumé**_: Les frères Winchester se retrouvent à Burns dans l'Oregon pour enquêter sur une série de meurtres que les autorités locales attribuent à un tueur en série. Ils vont faire une rencontre, qui leur rappelle que la vie d'un chasseur est censée être solitaire et effrayante.

_**Spoilers**_: Se passe pendant la saison 3, mais pas beaucoup de détails sur les épisodes en eux même, mais quelques références aux événements en cours.

_At night I hear it creeping  
At night I feel it move  
I'll never sleep here anymore [1_

Burns, Oregon, une petite ville comme une autre à première vue, mais cependant depuis prêt de deux semaines, une série de meurtre ne cesse de faire trembler la petite bourgade, bien paisible, jusqu'alors, voilà pourquoi, alors que le soleil avait disparu depuis plusieurs heures, deux hommes erraient dans les rues. Ils ne semblaient nullement effrayés, non parce que cela faisait parti de leurs quotidiens. Ils étaient arrivés ici même, un peu plus tôt, les journaux ayant relatés les faits jusqu'à leurs derniers lieux de chasses. Le plus vieux des deux, un air impatient sur le visage, regarda son cadet.

" Sammy, j'espère pour toi, que tu ne t'es pas trompé."

Ce dernier se retourna un air impatient sur le visage, l'homme en face de lui, son frère aîné en l'occurrence, Dean Winchester, était vraiment intenable ces derniers temps, se jetant avec impatience dans chaque bataille qui s'offrait à lui, sans prendre le temps de la réflexion. Sam savait pertinemment qu'il agissait ainsi, parce qu'il voulait vivre sa vie au maximum, avant de devoir rendre l'âme, cette âme qu'il avait vendu pour lui sauver la vie, cette âme qu'il refusait de sauver ayant trop peur de découvrir le prix à payer serait de rendre le cadeau qu'on lui avait offert. Mais Sam refusait tout compromis, il n'était pas décidé à lâcher le morceau, il ne pouvait laisser Dean mourir sans essayer la moindre possibilité qui lui était offerte de le sauver à son tour.

" Dean, je te dis que ses meurtres m'ont tout l'air de correspondre à un rituel, il se passes toujours la même chose, ce sont des hommes, entre 25 et 40 ans, peu fidèles à leurs dévoués épouses ou tout simplement volages et incapables de se stabiliser, ayant le coeur arraché, un air effrayé peint sur le visage, figé à jamais dans la mort. Et le légiste a constaté que chaque victimes avaient eu un rapport sexuel avant de mourir."

Dean arqua un sourcil, aux propos de son cadet, et se stoppa.

" Attends, Sammy, tu me dis que je suis ton appât pour ce plan?"

Effectivement l'aîné des Winchester correspondait assez au profil des victimes à bien y réfléchir, mais Sam n'avait même pas pensé à ça, il s'était juste dit qu'un nouveau cas les distrairait et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants à attendre que le temps passe, inéluctablement.

" Ne sois pas stupide, Dean. Je te dis, juste que ses meurtres répondent tous au même modus operandi."

" Oui, enfin, il s'agit peut être d'un banal et stupide être humain aux pulsions meurtrières...Tu as déjà entendu parler de Ted Bundy ou Albert DeSavo, "l'étrangleur de Boston" ?"

" Dean, je sais bien que les tueurs en série existent, je me souviens encore du bottage de fesses qu'on a reçu de la part du fantôme de H.H Holmes, l'année dernière."

Dean fit un petit sourire en coin, en se rappelant cet épisode même si les choses avaient un peu dérapé par la suite, en effet Ellen avait appris à Jo, que leur père avait été partiellement responsable de la mort du père de la jeune femme. Il secoua la tête, et reprit un petit regard en coin, les environs étaient plus que calmes, même trop calme, il releva les yeux vers son petit frère.

" Sammy, dis moi, tu ne trouves pas que cette ville est vraiment calme, je veux dire, c'est limite comme si on était dans une ville fantôme. Finalement, tu as peut être raison, peut être qu'on tient quelque chose de sérieux"

Sam avait lui aussi remarquer le silence, un peu trop pesant qui s'abattait sur eux, et son instinct lui indiquait que cela ne présageait rien de bon, il s'apprêtait à répondre à son frère de se tenir prêt quand un groupe d'hommes surgit d'une rue adjacente, des armes de fortune aux mains, et s'approchait d'un air menaçant, oh non cela ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. Sam eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à son frère que déjà deux hommes fonçaient sur lui, têtes baissées. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir que Dean subissait lui aussi l'assaut de quelques uns de ses hommes, qu'ils furent encerclés par une quinzaine d'hommes, acculés contre un mur, les deux frères échangèrent des regards inquiets.

" On peut dire que les gens sont pas très accueillants dans le coin." lança Dean sur un ton malicieux, avant de sourire. mais il ne reçut qu'un regard noir de la part de son petit frère qui ne savait pas pourquoi ils se faisaient accueillir de la sorte par des humains, ouais c'était bel et bien de simples humains, probablement des habitants de Burns. Les regards étaient menaçants, les armes volaient dans les airs prêts à s'abattre, Sam tandis un bras devant lui, en signe de paix.

" Calmez vous...On est justes de simples touristes" dit il d'un ton qui arracha un sourire à Dean, lui il se serait bien vu se frotter à ses rustres mal dégrossi, et leur apprendre les bonnes manières et la courtoisie vers les touristes qu'ils étaient apparemment. Son frère aurait, quand même pu trouver une meilleure couverture, parce que pour faire progresser leur enquête, le statut de touristes n'allait pas vraiment les aider.

" Retournez d'ou vous venez, on aime pas beaucoup les étrangers dans le coin." lâcha un homme à la forte corpulence, d'une quarantaine d'année, au crâne dégarni sur lequel on pouvait voir les reflets de la lune.

" Mince, et moi qui croyait que vous étiez venu là pour le free hugs du mois."

Sam lança un coup d'oeil meurtrier à son frère qui venait de sortir ces mots d'un ton moqueur, il leva les yeux au ciel, Dean et son fichu caractère, maintenant pas moyen de faire une tentative de paix, ce qui lui fut vite démontrer quand le cercle se rua sur eux, pour les tabasser, il aperçu alors le sourire satisfait de Dean, bon sang pourquoi prenait il tant de plaisir à se battre, mais il n'avait pas le choix, non plus alors il commença à se défendre, donnant du poing et du pied, assommant quelques uns de ses assaillants, mais rapidement le nombre supérieur de ceux ci eut raison de lui, et il se retrouva vite au sol et rué de coups, il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Dean, qui se trouvait lui aussi en situation précaire, il se demandait comment tout cela allait finir quand le bruit d'une moto se fit entendre, il profita de la diversion que cela provoqua pour se redresser et se retirer à quelques centimètres, hors de portée des coups, il vit alors la moto faire un arrêt net, et la roue arrière se soulevait tandis que la roue avant restait au sol, effectuant une rotation. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil paniqué à son frère qui avait apparemment aussi profiter de ce moment pour battre en retraite, mais ces yeux se reportèrent vite sur la scène quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre, la moto venait de se rabattre sur le groupe d'hommes, en renversant trois ou quatre sous le choc. Puis la moto vrombit, de nouveau, menaçante à l'adresse du reste du groupe, les hommes se regardèrent visiblement paniqués, ne sachant pas trop si ils devaient optés pour la fuite ou pour une attaque massive. Nouveau vrombissement impatient devant cette indécision. Plusieurs hommes se sauvèrent alors rapidement abandonnant leurs arsenal, tandis que les derniers hésitaient encore, la moto ou plutôt la personne dessus descendit, après l'avoir arrêté, et donna un magistral coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille du porte parole chauve du groupe qui se plia en deux, sous la douleur, arrachant une grimace aux deux frères Winchester, tandis que les retardataires ne demandèrent pas leur reste, et se sauvèrent, emmenant avec eux, les quelques blessés, jetant des regards terrorisés, vers ce qui semblait être leur sauveur. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension, et se rapprochèrent. Leur sauveur, enleva alors son casque, une cascade de cheveux noirs comme l'ébène s'échappant, et un visage légèrement moqueur leur fit face ou perçait un regard d'un bleu glacial.

" Les frères Winchester terrassaient par un ramassis de misérables cul terreux, et bien Bobby parlait de vous en terme beaucoup plus élogieux."

Nouvel échange de regard entre les frères, ils venaient d'être tirés de ce mauvais pas par...une fille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Quand, je dis que les hommes sont bons à rien, et ne servent qu'à une chose, j'ai pas vraiment tort."

Ils étaient rentré au motel, ou ils avaient loué une chambre quelques heures plus tôt, la fille qui leur faisait face, dans sa combinaison de cuir, ne s'était pas départie de ce petit sourire moqueur, elle était assise à califourchon sur une chaise, ses avants bras posés sur le dossier. Elle avait dit être une chasseuse tout comme eux et connaître Bobby, et c'est tout ce qu'ils avaient pu obtenir d'elle, avant qu'elle ne suggère d'aller boire un verre pour se détendre. Sam avait objectait, rappelant que vu leur côte de popularité, ils risquaient de tomber dans un autre traquenard, mais Dean avait suggéré de retourner au motel, ou se trouvait le restant d'une bouteille d'un whisky, bas de gamme. Bien sur, Sam avait soupiré, son frère pouvait être inconscients, il ne savait rien de cette fille, mais apparemment, elle était suffisamment au goût de son frère pour que ce dernier oublie sa prudence, quelques heures. Voilà, pourquoi, ils étaient là tous les trois à se regarder en chien de faïence.

" Tu sais, tu connais nos petits noms, mais on ne sait même pas le tien." dit Dean, avec son petit sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, il fallait dire qu'il ne savait pas résister à une jolie fille, et particulièrement quand elle semblait aussi indomptable que la demoiselle se trouvant face à lui. Il reçu un regard impassible, toujours ce regard bleu glacial, qui donnait des frissons à Sam, tellement il semblait dénué de sentiments humains.

" Pas la peine de me faire ton numéro, beau gosse, je suis pas une de ses grues qu'on trouve dans les bars." dit elle avec un ton assez féroce, sans ciller, puis elle s'étira, d'un geste presque animal et fini par lâcher. " Jill, Jill Turner."

Dean eut un sourire en coin, satisfait, puis se tourna vers son petit frère, et eut un petit hochement de tête.

" Sammy, appelle Bobby, et vérifie si ce que la demoiselle nous a dit est la vérité."

Sam afficha une mine surprise, alors son frère n'était finalement pas si imprudent que ça, et il n'avait pas emmené la jeune femme ici, juste pour satisfaire sa libido, plus que débordante. Un point pour l'aîné des Winchester. Sam se leva et prit son portable pour téléphoner à Bobby, un chasseur comme eux, et un ami de longue date. La conversation dura quelques brèves minutes, ce dernier lui confirma l'identité de la jeune femme, précisant qu'elle était bel et bien du côté des bons, mais il le mis en garde contre le tempérament un peu trop téméraire de la belle brune, il n'en dit pas beaucoup plus, mais il semblait qu'elle portait elle aussi ses propres fardeaux. Il raccrocha et se tourna vers leur invitée, celle ci afficha un petit sourire en coin, qui ne cachait pas son ironie.

" Satisfait? Maintenant, on peut enfin boire ce verre? J'ai du travail qui m'attends, alors autant que je me détendes un peu cette nuit."

" Hum...du travail?"

Jill jeta un regard à Dean qui venait de poser cette question, et ses yeux semblèrent de nouveau se refroidir.

" Oui, je supposes que vous êtes là aussi pour ces meurtres, non? Et j'ai comme l'impression que cette garce est dans les parages..."

Sam fronça les sourcils, la jeune femme semblait plus avancée qu'eux sur leur recherche, peut être devrait ils collaboraient et mettre fin à ce carnage rapidement, même si les paroles de Bobby lui revinrent en mémoire comme un avertissement. Il s'approcha de la demoiselle, tandis que Dean sortait le whisky promis.

" Peut être que ce serait plus simple, si on s'aidait, non? De qui parles tu?"

Jill posa son regard froid sur lui, et se leva.

" Je veux pas vous vexer mais je bosses en solitaire, comme tout bon chasseur ce le doit, pas d'implication émotionnel qui vous rends faible." dit elle d'un ton dur et sans appel, une farouche détermination peint sur le visage " De plus, apparemment, vous êtes de tels amateurs que vous ne savez même pas à qui vous avez à faire."

Dean lui lança un regard mauvais, non mais pour qui se prenait elle à les traiter d'amateurs, bon ok, il n'avait pas voulu prendre cette histoire au sérieux jusque là, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas bon à son job, il lui tendit cependant son verre.

" Laisses, Sammy, on n'a pas besoin d'elle, si elle veut se la jouer perso, elle ne sera pas d'une grande aide."

Jill s'approcha de lui, de son allure féline, comme pouvait le noter Sam, fasciné et en même temps un peu méfiant, elle passa une main sur la joue de Dean, et eut un sourire moqueur.

" Je t'ai vexé, beau gosse..." Puis elle se tourna vers Sam. " Finalement, pourquoi ne pas travailler ensemble sur cette affaire, ça pourrait se révéler drôle de voir ton frangin se faire botter les fesses, et puis tu as l'air malin, toi, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur ton compte, ta présence pourrait mettre utile..." puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Dean " Et la tienne, distrayante..."

Dean lui lança un regard noir, et regarda Sam, qui semblait vraiment intéressé par la demoiselle en question, il secoua la tête. Et retourna s'asseoir dans son coin, avant de voir son cadet reprendre la parole.

" D'accord, ça marche, alors dis moi, à qui on a affaire, puisque tu sembles si sure de toi."

" C'est juste une vieille connaissance à moi qui refait des siennes, elle a profité de ma jeunesse pour m'échapper lors de notre première rencontre, mais cette fois, je la laisserais pas filer, cette salope de Lilith."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sam était plongé dans un de ses nombreux livres traitant de l'occultisme, maintenant qu'il avait eu son nom, il voulait savoir à qui il avait à faire, bien sur, Lilith était connu pour être la reine des succubes, des démons qui prennent la forme d'une femme séduisante, et charme les hommes durant les hommes pendant leurs sommeils, s'accouplant à eux, puis les tuant dans une sauvagerie sans nom. Les premières féministes de l'histoire, en quelques sortes, puisqu'elles s'attaquent généralement aux hommes aux moeurs douteuses. Quand à Lilith, la légende veut qu'elle fut la première femme d'Adam mais en désaccord avec son époux sur la position de la femme au sein du couple, elle évoqua l'ineffable qui lui offrit une paire d'elle et elle s'envola du jardin d'Eden, elle fut condamné à voir cents de ses enfants mourir tous les jours, et elle se désolait de ses erreurs et de sa solitude quand elle fit la rencontre de Samaël, maître des anges déchus, qui tomba profondément amoureux d'elle et qui partageait ses opinions quand à l'égalité de l'homme et de la femme dans le couple. De son union avec Samaël, elle deviendra la Reine des forces du mal, Reine de Saba et immortelle. Sam ferma son livre, en poussant un soupir exaspéré, il ne trouvait aucun moyen pour l'éliminer, il regarda vers la porte avait disparu une heure plus tôt pour partir à la recherche de nourriture, et ou avait disparu Jill, une vingtaine de minute auparavant. Elle lui avait dit que vu que l'aube allait se lever, ils ne pourraient plus rien faire avant la nuit prochaine, Lilith ne sortant que la nuit. Il passa une main sur sa nuque, fatigué, et se leva pour aller s'allonger sur le lit, ou il ferma les yeux. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer que la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas laissant apparaître son frère, un sourire sur les lèvres, et un sac en papier dans la main.

" Petit déjeuner, Sammy." dit il en posant le sac sur la table, sur les livres de son frère, il n'avait vraiment aucune considération.

" Les hamburgers ne sont pas ce qu'on peut appeler un petit déjeuner, Dean." répondit Sam, avec un air lasse, tout en se relevant pour rejoindre son frère qui était déjà entrain d'engloutir un Royal Cheese.

" Je vois que ta nouvelle petite copine est partie." se contenta de répondre Dean, avec un petit regard aux alentours. " T'as au moins eu le temps de conclure, me dit pas que j'ai traîné dans les rues, une heure pour rien."

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il savait bien que son frère avait été vexé par les propos de la jeune femme à son égard, même si il n'avait rien dit, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Mais, il n'avait pas compris que Dean était sorti pour le laisser seule avec Jill. Il fronça alors les sourcils, avec un peu d'incompréhension.

" Dean, tu me racontes quoi là? Il ne s'agit pas de ça, je ne vois qu'en elle, une aide potentielle pour nous aider à boucler cette affaire."

Dean fit un légèrement hochement de tête sceptique, son petit frère semblait fasciné par cette fille, cette fille qui avait osé le traiter comme le dernier des minables, il espérait au moins que ce soit pour une bonne cause, mais le gamin n'était même pas fichu de conclure une affaire servi sur un plateau d'argent. Il commençait à désespérer de voir agir Sammy avec un peu moins de sérieux, et se lâchant un peu plus, après tout il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui, pour lui transmettre ce qu'il savait, et même si c'était pas grand chose, même si c'était des choses futiles comme réparer une voiture, ou draguer une fille, il tenait à le faire, à ne pas le laisser sans avoir marqué sa vie de quelque chose, de lui avoir transmis ce qu'il savait et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le monde obscur dans lequel ils évoluaient.

" Ouais, enfin faire d'une pierre deux coups, n'a jamais fait de mal, mon petit Sammy" réplique son aîné avec un large sourire découvrant ses dents parfaitement blanche.

" Dean, ne me prends pas pour toi." répliqua Sam, après avoir prit le sac, pour le poser sur un coin livre de la table " En tous, cas, j'en sais un peu plus sur qui on a à faire, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé de moyen de la détruire."

" Hum...un bon coup de poignard avec une légère incinération sont souvent efficaces, non?"

" Dean, ne peux tu pas prendre les choses avec un peu plus de sérieux, déjà que tu refuses qu'on ne cherche à te défaire de ce maudit pacte."

Le ton de Sam était légèrement rancunier sur les derniers mots, il en voulait à son frère de se laisser vivre et de ne pas soucier que bientôt Sam se retrouverait seul, sans frère. Mais Dean lui répondit avec sa désinvolture habituelle.

" Sammy, ne te prends pas la tête, ta petite copine doit savoir comment l'éliminer si elle l'a déjà rencontré une fois."

" Ce n'est pas MA petite copine." répliqua la cadet sur un ton agacé, et retournant s'allonger sur son lit. " De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire avant le coucher de soleil, alors autant prendre un peu de repos."

Il venait de mettre fin à la conversation, profondément énervé contre son frère, ce dernier était si insouciant que cela le faisait bouillir de rage intérieurement, et puis c'était quoi cette fixation de vouloir lui collait toutes les filles, qu'ils croisaient, dans son lit. A croire que pour Dean, les seules choses importantes dans la vie, étaient la nourriture, les filles, l'argent et l'alcool. Il ferma les yeux, et fit semblant de dormir, entendant la porte de la chambre se rouvrir, il se releva et vit que son frère était sorti, il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ou ce dernier avait pu aller. Il se rallongea de nouveau, il venait d'entendre le moteur de l'Impala vrombir, impossible de le suivre de toute manière. Ses yeux se refermèrent tout seul alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dean était sorti et avait prit la voiture, il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de fuir, mais il n'avait pas envie d'une énième dispute avec son frère, alors il avait prit la direction du centre ville, et se stoppa non loin d'un bar. Autant se changer les idées, et rien de mieux qu'un bar pour Dean Winchester pour se livrait à ce genre de distraction. Il sortit de sa voiture, et armait de son petit sourire entra dans les lieux, il pourrait en profiter pour glaner quelques informations sur leur affaire au passage. Les gens le regardèrent en coin, mais personne ne se fit menaçant comme cette nuit, ils semblaient s'être fait une raison, il alla se poser au bar et commanda un whisky, avant de faire une légère inspection du coin de l'oeil. Il reconnu une silhouette familière, assis à une table, ou trois mecs s'étaient alignés, comme une bande de vautours charognards, sortant des blagues salaces d'un goût douteux, mais n'ayant pour seule réponse que le silence. Leurs visages se firent légèrement plus menaçant, et quand un d'eux posa sa main sur l'épaule, sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, il se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, la face écrasé contre la table, un sourire arqua les lèvres de Dean avant qu'il ne se lèves, voyant les hommes rebroussaient chemin en pestant. Il prit place sur la chaise libre et sortit d'un ton goguenard.

" Je vois que Lara Croft s'est se débrouillé comme une grande, moi qui comptait sauvé ton jolie petit cul, pour te rendre la pareille, et ne plus avoir de dettes."

Il reçu un regard glacial, pour seule réponse, mais ne se départit pas pour autant de son sourire.

" Allez, tu pourrais au moins parler si on est amené à se revoir pour les besoins de cette enquête."

" Pourquoi faire? Parler de la pluie et du beau temps? La conversation de politesse, c'est pas mon truc." répliqua la jeune demoiselle, avant d'avaler le restant de son verre d'un trait et d'en commander un autre, son regard se posant sur la table.

" Tu sais que t'es vraiment pas commode comme fille, en plus d'être vraiment bizarre." commenta Dean, en arquant un sourcil, il se demandait bien comment elle pouvait faire pour être si détachée, et il posa les yeux sur elle.

" Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasses, ce que tu penses de moi ?" répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, alors que le serveur lui apporter son verre, elle daigna lever les yeux sur Dean. Elle se demandait bien comment elle avait pu se retrouver affublé de tels coéquipiers. Un sourire ironique naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle voyait Dean, légèrement interpellé par sa réponse.

" Probablement rien, surtout que tu me considères comme un amateur." répondit l'aîné des Winchester avec un ton légèrement cynique.

" Oh, le problème est là? Je t'ai réellement vexé... Excuse moi, tu sais, ce n'était pas personnel, je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas douée avec les gens. " Concéda-t-elle d'un ton assez lasse, puis elle but son verre d'un trait, Dean ne cacha pas son étonnement devant une telle descente surtout de la part d'une fille. " Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai l'habitude de bosser en solo."

Dean ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il accepta ses excuses fait à la va vite de bon gré, quelque chose lui soufflait que la jeune femme n'était pas si hautaine et sure d'elle qu'il avait cru à première vue. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait pu pousser Jill, à se mettre à chasser les démons, il la fixa un cours instant avant de relever les yeux vers le comptoir.

" Alors, tu fais ce boulot depuis combien de temps?" dit il sur un ton badin, comme si il entretenait la conversation.

Jill posa son regard bleu océan sur lui, une voile étrange passant, et assombrissant ces yeux, comme le prémisse d'une tempête.

" Depuis que j'ai 12 ans, et ouais je sais c'est rien comparé à toi." ajouta-elle, sachant de par Bobby, que les frères Winchester avait été entraîné depuis leur plus jeune enfance par leur père quand leur mère était décédée.

" C'est plutôt pas mal, je dois dire." concéda Dean avec un sourire, puis se sentant plus confiant, il décida de pousser l'investigation plus loin. " Alors dis moi, c'est pas une vocation commune, on peut savoir comment elle t'es venu?"

Le visage de Jill se ferma encore plus si c'était possible, puis elle se leva et laissa l'argent pour régler son addition, elle posa les yeux sur Dean.

" La vengeance, comme pour beaucoup d'entre nous."

Puis elle tourna les talons, et sortit du bar, ne laissant même pas le temps à Dean de répondre quoi que ce soit, celui ci passa une main sur son menton, puis se décida à rentrer au motel ou lui et Sam logeait, il avait besoin de dormir, et la nuit pourrait se révéler ardu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La nuit est tombée depuis moins d'une heure, quand trois silhouettes armées se cachèrent surveillant les allées et venues du bar le plus fréquenté de la ville mais aussi ou chaque victime avait été aperçue, la nuit de leur décès. L'un d'entre eux, commençait à s'impatienter de ce jeu de cache cache, et grognait dans sa barbe.

" Je vous dis que ça aurait été plus vite si j'avais joué les appâts, après tout je corresponds aux critères, non?"

" Oui, dis plutôt que c'est un prétexte pour boire de l'alcool et draguer les jolies filles."

Large sourire de l'aîné, soupir du plus jeune. Une complicité évidente que leur jalousait Jill, elle avait toujours tracé sa voie seule, et penser que cela était le meilleur des choix possibles, mais depuis qu'elle avait fait leur rencontre, la solitude qui l'habitait depuis l'âge de 12 ans devenait pesante, elle les enviait mais ce serait coupé un bras plutôt que de le dire. Elle affichait toujours ce visage neutre de toute autre expression qui n'était pas cynisme et ironie. Jill se figea cependant quand elle vit un homme âgé d'une trentaine d'année sortir en compagnie d'une jolie blonde à l'air peu farouche.

" La ferme, vous deux, la voilà." dit elle en désignant du menton le couple peu probable qui se dirigeait vers une voiture.

Les deux frères relevèrent le regard vers la scène, leurs visages, de nouveau sérieux, ils se précipitèrent à l'Impala, suivit par Jill, contraint de laisser sa moto sur les lieux pour plus de praticabilité. Ils suivirent la voiture à distance raisonnable, et phares éteints pour se faire discret. La voiture se stoppa devant un immeuble miteux, et le couple descendit collés serrés, ce qui arracha un sourire pervers à Dean.

" Le pauvre type croit passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie, en compagnie du coup du siècle, et elle a juste l'intention de le refroidir pour se repaître de son coeur."

Il se tourna, goguenard vers Sam, qui eut une petite moue agacé mais aussi amusé. Avec le temps, il s'était fait aux remarques déplacées de son frère. Dean regarda alors Jill, mais son sourire disparut bien vite, la jeune femme fixait la scène avec une haine intense, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sam, qui semblait aussi décontenancé que lui. Soit la brunette prenait son boulot très à coeur, soit ils n'étaient pas au courant de tout, ce qui était toujours de mauvais augure.

" Allons y "

Le ton était glacial, sans appel. Les deux jeunes hommes n'eurent pas d'autres choix que d'obtempérer. Ils descendirent de la voiture, tandis que le couple venait de disparaître dans le bâtiment. Sam et Dean se munirent de leur pistolet, enlevant le cran de sûreté, prêt à intervenir. Dean força sans peine l'entrée du bâtiment, vu l'état d'usure, ils ne savaient pas vraiment dans lequel des appartements le couple était entré, ils décidèrent donc de se séparer afin de faciliter leurs recherches. Dean s'occuper des derniers étages quand à Sam, il s'occupait des étages du milieu, Jill quand à elle, s'occuper du rez de chaussé et du premier. Les murs sombres, étaient juste éclairés par des lampes à la puissance faible et vacillante. On pouvait apercevoir une vieille tapisserie à fleur délavé, Jill avait un couteau à la main, et avançait prudemment longeant les murs, sa respiration presque imperceptible comme bloqué, soudain des hurlements se firent entendre quelques portes plus loin, elle se mit à courir comme une enragé, et défonça la porte délabré d'un coup de pied. En plein milieu de l'unique pièce qui tenait d'habitat au jeune homme, un vieux sofa défoncé, déplié, la victime allongée, les yeux écarquillait par la terreur, elle, a califourchon, sa langue, transformé en une lame acéré, lacérant le torse nu, Jill fit une grimace de dégoût, ils étaient en pleine consommation. Elle se jeta sur la blonde, qui poussa un hurlement sourd, et contrarié, tandis que le jeune homme visiblement en état de choc, ne bougeait pas. La démone se releva et un sourire monstrueux déforma son visage, à ce moment là, Sam déboula dans la pièce, tirant un coup de feu sur elle, elle vacilla à peine. Jill lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et hurla à son intention.

" Sors le de là, je m'occupes d'elle."

Sam fronça les sourcils, hésitant à laisser Jill seule avec ce monstre.

" Dépêche toi." lui intima-t-elle " fous le camp avec lui."

Sam poussa un long soupir et alla vers le jeune homme, pale comme un mort, et le prit par les épaules pour le faire sortir d'ici au plus vite, il jeta encore un coup d'oeil à la chasseuse.

" Fais attention à toi." dit il en sortant de l'appartement avec du mal, le jeune homme se laissant totalement porté.

Jill se concentra sur la blonde se trouvant vers lui, qui la fixait avec un petit sourire en coin, deux billes noires à la place des yeux, sa langue ressemblant à celle d'un reptile sifflant entre ses dents. Jill se rua sur elle, avec une rage et un désespoir visible sur son visage, son couteau droit en avant, mais la démone esquissa sans aucun problème le coup, un rire sardonique s'échappant de ses lèvres. Jill déséquilibrait tomba par terre, mais se releva prestement, tentant de nouveau de la blesser. Jill fut bientôt à bout de souffle, et déglutit péniblement, la démone en profita pour lui donner un coup qui la fit plié en deux, la faisant tombé tout contre un mur, un filet de sang s'échappant de son arcade.

" Pauvre petite Jill, tu n'as pas changé d'un poil...Tu crois vraiment être de taille à te mesurer à Samaël, pauvre petite chose." se moqua Lilith, l'agrippant par la gorge et la soulevant à plusieurs centimètres du sol, resserrant son étreinte sur le cou de la jeune femme, qui se débattait de plus en plus faiblement.

" Lilith, dis moi ou est ce fils de pute, et je t'épargnerai..." déglutit avec peine, Jill.

Un nouveau rire moqueur s'échappa des lèvres de ce qui était avant une belle blonde, mais dont le visage n'avait à présent plus rien d'humain.

" Oh, tu vas m'épargnais, toi...Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de marchan..."

Un coup de feu retentit, une tache de sang se répandant sur la poitrine de la démone qui lâche prise, Jill en profita pour battre en retraite et aperçu Dean Winchester sur le pas de la porte, son flingue à la main, et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

" Bon sang, et dire que je t'ai trouvé sexy toute à l'heure."

Lilith eut un sourire charmeur, et s'approcha de Dean.

" Tu crois vraiment que ça va suffire à m'abattre."

Jill se releva, crachant un peu de sang, s'étouffant légèrement. Elle oublia même la présence de Dean, juste une lueur étrange au fond des yeux, elle revint à la charge attrapant la démone et la faisant valser contre le mur, elle profita de sa position, pour poser un pied sur sa gorge.

" Dis moi, ou il est?" elle crachait ça avec fureur, et Dean qui ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il retournait fronça les sourcils

" Heu, tu crois vraiment que c'est l'heure de lui faire la causette, dis moi ce couteau, ce n'est pas celui dont tu as parlé à Sam."

Il reçut juste un regard glacial, et haussa les mains en signe de reddition.

" Okay, j'ai rien dit."

La démone eut un sourire malveillant.

" Puis que tu tiens à voir mon cher et tendre, pourquoi ne te retournes tu pas?"

Le visage de Jill pâlit à ces simples mots et elle se tourna, avec une lenteur surprenante tandis que Dean voyait un nuage de fumée se formait, La démone profita de la réaction espérée de Jill, pour se défaire de son emprise, et l'envoyait voler à travers la pièce contre Dean, qui s'affala aussi sous le poids mais se releva bien vite, se saisissant du couteau de la brune qui semblait comme tétanisé. Le nuage se dissipa rapidement, sûrement un tour de la démone pour provoquer une réaction comme celle qu'elle avait en ce moment chez Jill, Dean se rua sur la blonde, et planta le couteau en plein coeur, alors que cette dernière écarquillé des yeux terrifié, des flammes commencèrent à dévorer son corps, la consumant de l'intérieur puis la faisant disparaître à tout jamais. Dean essuya son front d'un revers de manche puis se tourna vers Jill, et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

" Ca va, toi?"

Jill sembla sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle elle semblait plongée, et se releva sans prendre la main, son visage froid et impassible refaisant surface, elle toisa le jeune Winchester.

" Heureux, tu n'as plus de dettes envers moi, maintenant." Puis elle sortit de l'appartement rejoignant Sam, et John, comme l'avait appris le jeune Winchester dans l'entre temps, quand Dean sortit à son tour, Sam demanda des détails, mais Dean se contenta de dire qu'il avait envoyé cette salope rôtir en enfer, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil sur Jill, et puis sur son frère.

" Tu devrais la raccompagner, elle est encore un peu sonnée. Moi, je vais emmener notre ami aux urgences, il en a bien besoin."

Sam fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, mais hocha la tête dans un signe d'acquiescement

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sam et Jill étaient rentrés à pied, Dean ayant pris la voiture pour emmener John à l'hôpital. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé, rendait Sam mal à l'aise, il n'osait pas vraiment poser de question sur ce qui s'était passé mais il sentait que la jeune femme était différente, soudainement beaucoup plus fragile même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Il fit une petite moue quand il arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, il l'avait forcé à louer une chambre, lui faisant promettre de se reposer un peu, mais il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle, elle leur avait rendu une fière chandelle dans cette histoire, leur faisant gagner pas mal de temps et évitant ainsi d'autres victimes. Jill se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa la parole pour la première fois depuis leur départ.

" Ca va, le baby sitting se termine là, j'ai besoin d'être seul, et puis de toute façon, cette histoire est réglé maintenant, alors chacun va reprendre sa route."

Elle lui fit un léger sourire, le premier qu'il voyait chez elle, depuis leur rencontre qui ne semblait pas emprunt d'un cynisme et d'une amertume évidente. Elle se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

" C'était sympa de bosser avec vous." dit elle en disparaissant dans sa chambre, et s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte, une fois qu'elle fut fermée, son corps secouait de sanglot silencieux. La soirée de ce soir, l'avait ébranlée au plus profond d'elle. Mais aussi le retour à une solitude certaine dans se quête, elle savait qu'elle aurait voulu leur dire qu'ils étaient chanceux au final de pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait jamais capable d'exprimer ce qu'elle leur enviait sous peine de craquer devant eux. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu faire ses adieux, avant autant de self control déjà et heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à rendre des comptes sur son comportement de ce soir.

Sam quand à lui resta un moment, devant la porte les bras ballants, se sentant impuissant, et surtout ne comprenant vraiment pas comment elle avait pu devenir aussi dure et glaciale, le sourire qu'il avait aperçu, quelques minutes plutôt était des plus chaleureux, même si il avait été très court. Il décida de rentrer à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère, il ouvrit la porte, et aperçu que ce dernier était déjà revenu, en effet avec une voiture, ça avait été plus rapide qu'à pieds.

" T'es pas restée avec elle?" demanda Dean en arquant un sourcil.

" Quoi? Me dis pas que c'était encore un de tes plans douteux." répliqua vivement Sam, en jetant sa veste sur une chaise, et allant se laisser tomber sur le lit.

" Sammy, me dis pas que tu l'a trouve pas à ton goût quand même?" un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de Dean, mais en même temps, il se disait que la présence de Sam aurait pu avoir un effet bénéfique sur la jeune femme, qui avait semblait complètement tétanisé lors du combat, il n'avait pas tout saisi, mais il savait que cette histoire était loin d'être fini pour elle, en tout cas. " En plus, elle a sans doute besoin d'un peu de compagnie."

" Dean, ce n'est pas le point... Cette fille..." commença-t-il avant de se relever, et regarder son frère. " J'ai compris..."

Le regard de Dean s'alluma d'une lueur d'incompréhension, si son frère avait compris, lui restait totalement à côté de la plaque.

" Tu me la refais en plus clair?"

" Tu as tout a fait raison, je n'aurais pas du la laisser seul..." dit il jetant un regard déterminé sur son frère qui fronça encore plus les sourcils, avant d'avoir un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, son petit frère avait il enfin décidé de l'écouter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il se tenait devant la porte de la jeune femme, une moue sur le visage, il hésitait à frapper, il se demandait bien comment il en était arrivé là après la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec son frère. Il se décida néanmoins à frapper, et attendit un long moment avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir, un regard glacial l'accueillant.

" J'avais dit plus de baby sitting, tu veux quoi?" le ton était sec et pas très amène.

Il devina qu'elle avait pleuré aux yeux encore rougi et gonflé par les larmes, il eut un léger pincement au coeur, il avait eu raison, cette fille n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait faire croire, une dure à cuire sans coeur et sans pitié. Il coinça la porte qui se refermait, en passant son pied, et força le passage, un sourire sur les lèvres.

" Bon j'ai compris, tu veux une récompense, tu sais, je suis pas contre en temps normal mais là je suis pas trop d'humeur, tu vois."

Il la regarda et lui balança une poche de glace qu'elle rattrapa, un peu étonnée.

" Tu devrais mettre ça sur ton arcade, ta coupure n'est vraiment pas belle." se contenta-t-il de répondre, jetant un coup d'oeil à la pièce. " Et tu vas ressembler à raton laveur, demain matin."

Elle grogna un remerciement incompréhensible et s'assit sur le lit avant de poser la glace sur son oeil, posant sa tête légèrement à la renverse. Mais sentant que le jeune homme restait là à admirer les murs en lambris de la chambre, elle se redressa et le regarda.

" T'as fait ta BA, maintenant tu peux partir."

Il la regarda et enleva sa veste qu'il posa sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de s'asseoir, et d'allonger ses jambes devant lui et de passer ses mains derrière sa nuque.

" Non, je peux pas, j'ai promis à Sam de veiller sur toi, et tu le connais, il est toujours trop soucieux."

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et remit le sac sur son arcade sans un mot de plus, Dean Winchester quand à lui repenser à sa conversation avec son petit frère.

**FLASHBACK**

_" J'ai compris..."_

_" Tu me la refais en plus clair?"_

_" Tu as tout à fait raison, je n'aurais pas du la laisser seul..." _

_" Alors, ça y est t'as décidé de passer à l'action." répondit son aîné avec un petit sourire en coin_

_" Non, pas du tout, tu vas passer à l'action..."_

_Dean fronça les sourcils, et Sam secoua la tête, comprenant que ses paroles n'étaient pas tout a fait ce qu'il avait voulu dire._

_" Enfin, je veux dire, je parles pas de coucher avec elle, je veux dire, j'ai compris, elle marche comme toi, elle cache ce qu'elle ressent, alors je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour prendre soin d'elle, deux têtes de mule ensemble, vous allez sûrement finir par trouver un terrain d'entente... Ou vous entretuez." acheva-t-il pensif._

_" Quoi, moi et elle, on se ressemble pas, je veux dire, non mais tu l'as vu, elle est têtue, imprévisible, et impulsive, tu l'aurais vu dans cet appartement avec cette grognasse blonde..." commença-t-il à argumenter avant de rencontrer le sourire amusé de son frère, et il fit une grimace. " Bon, j'ai compris, je n'ai pas le choix."_

_Il se leva à contre coeur, et sortit de la pièce, Sam souriant légèrement, bien sur Dean n'allait pas refuser, il avait bon coeur, et même si il se plaisait à le cacher, il avait vu la réelle inquiétude dans ses yeux lorsqu'ils étaient sorti, lui et Jill de cet immeuble_.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Dean reposa les yeux sur la brunette qui semblait s'obstinait dans ce silence entêtant, alors il contracta les mâchoires, et il se redressa légèrement, posant ses avant bras sur ces cuisses, et croisant ses mains.

" Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce qui s'est passé la bas? Et qui est ce Samaël?"

Un frisson parcouru la jeune femme à la simple évocation de son nom, alors il avait tout entendu comme elle le craignait, pourquoi n'avait il pas manifesté sa présence plutôt alors, pourquoi avait il du entendre ce dont elle refusait de parler, elle se releva, et un sourire prédateur orna ses lèvres, elle jeta la poche de glace, et s'approcha de lui, de cette démarche féline qui lui était assez personnelle, elle arriva à sa hauteur et le poussa légèrement de manière à l'adosser à la chaise, s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

" Finalement, je suis d'humeur, que penses tu d'un petit tête à tête bestial, beau gosse." dit elle, en penchant la tête, et en lui donnant un baiser torride, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement, laissant le passage à sa langue. La première réaction de Dean fut de répondre à cette invitation au péché, ses mains se posant sur les hanches de la jeune femme, tandis que celle ci enfonça ses ongles dans la peau découverte de la nuque du jeune homme, la douleur le rappela à l'ordre, il se détacha et la repoussa, doucement mais fermement.;

" Non, je doutes que ce soit la solution à ton problème."

Il se releva et passa une main sur sa nuque, il prenait sur lui, il fallait l'avouer, Dean refusait rarement de s'accorder ce genre de plaisir, surtout après une chasse. Jill lui lança un regard noir, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse à vrai dire, elle avait cru saisir le point faible du jeune homme pour faire diversion mais elle s'était trompée apparemment. Elle donna un coup rageur dans une des chaises qui trônait autour de la petite table, cette dernière tomba par terre.

" Bon sang, tu peux pas agir en mec, et poser moins de questions, te laisser aller à tes instincts, qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de te mêler de ma vie, je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je n'ai besoin de personne." son ton montant de plus en plus dans les aigus tendit que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Pris d'une vraie rage, elle se mit alors à donner des coups dans tout ce qui se trouvait à sa porter, renversant, détruisant, se laissant totalement aller à sa fureur, avant de tomber à genoux au milieu de la pièce et de fondre en larmes, larmes qu'elle n'arrivait plus à stopper malgré son irrépressible désir de ne pas craquer devant ce type.

Dean l'avait laissé hurler, casser, sans rien dire, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, et il comprenait maintenant comme Sam avait dit vrai quand il avait affirmer qu'il se ressemblait, puis elle tomba au sol, et fut secoué par des sanglots, il passa une main sur sa nuque, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, ni quoi dire, pourtant dans son esprit, une seule pensée cohérente lui parvenait, au moins Sam aurait su quoi faire, à cet instant précis. Il resta là, immobile, ne cillant pas, ne parlant pas. Jusqu'a qu'un rire fêlé, ne se fasses entendre.

" Tu as vraiment tendance à me mettre hors de moi, tu sais, comment peut tu être si nonchalant et je m'en foutiste." elle parlait d'un ton brisée et finit par relever les yeux vers lui, des yeux ou brillait l'incompréhension, pourquoi avait il réussi à la rendre folle au point de pleurer devant lui, et maintenant, il était gêné, et ne savait plus quoi faire mais tout était de sa faute, si il ne l'avait pas repoussé, si il avait oublié tout conscience et tout remords.

" Je suis pas...Bon, là on dirait que tu as parlé avec Sammy." dit il avec un léger sourire en coin, avant de s'approcher d'elle et de lui tendre une main pour qu'elle se relèves. Jill regarda cette main, elle l'avait refusé un peu plus tôt, mais à cet instant elle se sentait prête à accepter de se laisser aller à un instant de faiblesse et ne plus être seule, seule et effrayée, comme toute sa vie jusque là. Elle avança sa main vers celle de Dean, s'arrêtant à mi chemin, tremblante avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de se redresser, la garde baissée, et un très léger sourire sur les lèvres. Quand à l'aîné des Winchester, lui, un grand sourire orné ses lèvres.

" Je savais bien qu'un sourire t'irait beaucoup mieux que cet air renfrogné que tu arbores en permanence."

Elle secoua la tête, partagé entre l'exaspération, et l'amusement. Elle se sentait fatiguée et épuisée, mais pour la première fois depuis ses 12 ans, elle se sentait apaisée. Partager son fardeau avec quelqu'un, non elle ne savait pas si elle était prête à le faire, mais accepter de l'aide, même aussi infime, c'était une première pour la jeune femme.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle s'était endormie peu après, et Dean était resté là à la veiller, sans le moindre bruit, quand sur les coups de quatre heures du matin, elle s'agita dans son sommeil, et se réveilla en poussant un hurlement, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, et le regard hagard. Dean se redressa sur sa chaise, et se rapprocha, elle avait les yeux vitreux, et ne semblait même pas l'apercevoir. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et à peine eut il le temps de chuchoter son nom, qu'il se reçu un coup.

" Aïe, bon sang, c'est Dean... DEAN." dit il en se redressant frottant son épaule qui venait de subir cette lâche attaque.

Jill sembla enfin se reconnecter avec la réalité, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, elle semblait tellement différente à cet instant précis, que Dean ne lui garda pas rancune pour l'affront qu'il venait de subir.

" Dean..." répéta-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

Puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se nicha contre lui, il fut surpris par ce geste qui semblait si désespéré, surtout venant de cette jeune femme, si sur d'elle, et si effrontée, instinctivement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour l'apaiser, chuchotant son prénom. Elle releva le regard vers lui, et le remercia du regard, avant de le lâcher et de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Elle s'en voulait de se laisser aller ainsi à tant de faiblesses, mais elle était perdue, et pour la première fois, elle avait vu en Sam et Dean, des personnes à qui elle pourrait se lier, elle avait apprécié Sam, aussitôt, il fallait dire que ce jeune homme, inspirait une confiance certaine, malgré les rumeurs qui courait sur lui et son côté démoniaque. Avec Dean, c'était venu, plus progressivement, peut être parce qu'il lui paraissait immature et instable, mais elle avait apprécié son attitude envers elle ce soir, malgré qu'elle lui en ait fait baver. Elle poussa un léger soupir avant de se poster devant la fenêtre, observant le parking désert à cette heure tardive. Et but une gorgée du verre qu'elle s'était servie, avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

" Mes parents..." commença-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux, elle semblait si fragile et misérable à cet instant qu'un curieux sentiment s'empara de Dean Winchester, lui qui ne se souciait guère des gens qui n'avait pas lien de sang avec lui, avait comme l'envie de la protéger mais il ne bougea pas, et l'écouta, elle semblait enfin prête à parler. " J'avais 12 ans, on avait fait une sortie au parc cet après midi là, je m'en rappelle encore, le sourire de maman, et l'odeur de papa, tout était parfaitement calme, un soleil magnifique, une journée parfaite comme on dit... On est rentré à la maison tard, on s'était arrêté pour manger une pizza, c'est moi qui avait insisté..."

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, un temps de pause nécessaire, une nouvelle gorgée d'eau fraîche qui atténuait le feu dans sa gorge.

" Il y avait ce petit chemin, un raccourci, pour accéder à notre garage à l'arrière de la maison, on ne le prenait que rarement, mais comme mon père ne voulait pas tarder plus, il a décidé de le prendre...Et, là quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la porte du garage...Le pneu, le pneu avant droit à éclater, et la voiture a fait une embardé, rien de grave, mais nous étions coincé dans ce petit fossé, impossible de continuer en voiture. Papa est sorti de la voiture et maman la suivit, il allait m'ouvrir la porte, quand ce type, je n'oublierais jamais son visage, ses yeux, son sourire, tout était diabolique, je ne savais pas que de telles créatures existaient mais j'ai su immédiatement que le diable se tenait devant moi, devant mes yeux d'enfants...Il les a tué, pas de manière rapide, non il a prit son temps et les a torturé, s'assurant que j'assistais à cet horrible spectacle..."

Les sanglots de nouveau roulèrent sur ses joues, à cette simple évocation. Un frisson la parcouru, et elle posa sa tête contre le verre froid de la fenêtre.

" Puis après les avoir torturés de milles manières, il s'est tourné vers moi, et il a dit que j'avais provoqué tout cela, parce que je n'avais pas été une petite fille sage et obéissante, que je ne l'avais pas écouté quand il m'appelait la nuit...Ces cauchemars de môme, ses monstres dans le placard, tout ça n'était pas mon imagination, non il existait, et il voulait faire de moi, une créature du mal, mais j'ai refusé et mes parents en ont payés le prix...Tout est arrivé par ma faute, et je suis incapable de le tuer, pour les venger, les seuls fois ou je l'ai rencontré, j'ai été incapable du moindre mouvement, j'étais de nouveau cette gosse de 12 ans..." dit elle la rage de nouveau s'emparant d'elle, elle brisa le verre se trouvant dans sa main, du sang coula alors dans sa paume.

Dean était resté en retrait, écoutant silencieusement, comprenant que la jeune femme avait plus vidé de son sac, que de mots faussement compatissants qui sonnerait creux et qui ne rattraperait pas ce qui s'était passé. En voyant le sang, il s'empara d'un torchon et s'approcha, prenant la main de la jeune femme, et après avoir enlevé les bouts de verre, il entoura sa main, pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

" Tu as fait quoi, je veux dire après leur mort?" demanda-t-il se rappelant qu'elle lui avait dit chasser depuis l'âge de 12 ans.

" O m'a envoyé dans un orphelinat, et j'ai lu, beaucoup lu, j'ai appris le nom de celui qui avait tué mes parents, alors j'ai fugué, j'ai appris à me battre, et à me faire des armes, je volais pour me nourrir, je dormais là ou je pouvais, j'ai décidé de ne plus m'attacher à quiconque, parce que quand tu perds ces personnes cela fait trop mal. Et j'ai décidé de le traquer et de le tuer, mais je suis tombé sur elle, j'avais 16 ans, Lilith, elle m'a d'abord endormi en me promettant de trahir son époux, mais cela n'était qu'un piège dans le but de me torturer, j'ai pu m'échapper mais je m'en voulais encore plus, alors j'ai décidé de m'endurcir et de ne plus accorder ma confiance à quiconque."

" Tu sais, je peux pas comprendre ce que t'as vécu, j'ai toujours eu mon père ou mon frère à mes côtés, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est une vision un peu simpliste des choses de se dire, que si tu n'accordes ta confiance à personne tu ne souffriras pas."

Elle posa les yeux sur lui, et le fixa, son regard semblait déterminé.

" C'est peut être simpliste mais tu n'es pas mieux."

Il la regarda, légèrement interloqué.

" Je suis au courant de ton petit pacte, tu sais, tu donnes ta vie contre celle de ton frère, et juste dans le but égoïste de ne pas te retrouver seul, mais à tu pensais à lui, à sa peine, à sa solitude quand tu ne seras plus là?"

Dean crispa les mâchoires, bien sur qu'il y avait pensé mais il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il était trop ache pour vivre son petit frère, et maintenant il devait assumer les conséquences de son choix.

" Je sais, mais il est trop tard."

" Non, il n'est jamais trop tard, bouges toi les fesses, trouves une solution, comme moi je dois surmonter ma peur d'affronter ce démon, tu dois surmonter ta peur de la solitude, c'est ce qui fera de toi, un meilleur chasseur."

" Peut être..." lâcha-t-il, Sam n'avait de cesse de le supplier de l'aider à chercher une solution de rompre ce pacte mais il ne voulait pas en entendre parler, car si il le faisait, il reprendrait espoir, et n'arriverait plus à se résigner à sa mort prochaine.

" Non, c'est sur, n'abandonnes pas ton petit frère, Dean, je l'ai vu il a autant besoin de toi que tu as besoin de lui." conclut-elle avec un sourire triste.

Dean se contenta d'hocher la tête silencieusement, alors que la jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

" Merci de m'avoir écouter, Mr l'amateur." dit elle, avant de faire un sourire amusé, mais cependant plein de gratitude à l'égard du jeune homme.

Cette nuit resterait sûrement une parenthèse dans sa vie de chasseuse de démons solitaires, mais elle resterait gravé en elle, indéniablement, elle n'avait pas pu parler ainsi à quelqu'un depuis la mort de ses parents, et même si demain, leurs routes se sépareraient, elle n'oublierait pas pour autant cet instant. elle plongea son regard au fond de ses yeux émeraudes, et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, lui donnant un baiser plus tendre que le premier qu'ils avaient échangés, il se laissa faire, d'abord surpris, puis ressentant lui aussi ce besoin de graver cet instant. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme tandis que celle ci entourait sa nuque de ses bras, et alors que la lune les éclairait, leurs vêtements se détachèrent un à un, tandis que leurs corps s'apprivoisaient dans une conversation silencieuse, rythmaient par les battements de leurs coeurs.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'heure du départ avait sonné, pour chacun d'eux, ils s'étaient séparés à l'aube sans un mot, mais quand Dean rentra dans sa chambre, Sam l'attendait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Et secoua la tête d'un air entendu, son frère lui lança un regard intrigué.

" Quoi?"

Sam fit un petit sourire mystérieux, et se leva, prenant ses affaires.

" Mmm, rien..."

Dean grimaça légèrement contrarié.

" Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin?"

" Elle te plait."

Dean baissa les yeux et grogna dans sa barbe.

" Arrêtes tes idioties."

" Oh oui elle te plait." le nargua le cadet " tu reportais tes propres désirs sur moi, comme ce n'est pas beau."

Il eut un petit soupir pour seule réponse, et les deux frères sortirent de leur chambre, prêt à prendre la route, une silhouette les attendant non loin de l'Impala, une moto garée à ses côtés. Sam lui fit un large sourire qui lui fut à sa grande surprise rendu avec un plaisir évident. Jill s'approcha et le prit par dessus le cou, pour le serrer contre elle. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Merci, Sam, prends bien soin de toi, et de ton idiot de grand frère." Puis elle se détacha et se tourna vers Dean qui était resté en retrait, un sourire embarrassé sur les lèvres. Sam les regarda à tour de rôle et haussa les épaules.

" Okay, je vais mettre le moteur en route."

Jill s'approcha de Dean, et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

" N'oublies pas, tu n'es pas tout seul, prends soin de ton petit frère si tu y tiens au point de te sacrifier pour lui, et fait lui plaisir, recherche le moyen d'aller contre ce pacte."

Dean fit un sourire identique.

" Et toi, n'oublies pas qu'aucun démon ne peut résister à ton crochet du droit, crois moi, il est imparable."

Chacun baissa le regard, un peu de mélancolie dans le regard, avant de le relever, un mélange de tristesse mais en même temps de bonheur. Ce qu'ils avaient partagé même pour le temps d'une nuit, avait été unique à leurs yeux.

" Au revoir, Dean."

" Au revoir, Jill." dit il en ouvrant la portière, pour s'asseoir dans la voiture et reprendre sa route à lui, tandis qu'elle reprendrait la sienne. Il se retourna au dernier moment, et la prit dans ses bras, lui donnant un baiser intense, avant de se détacher à bout de souffle.

" Peut être un jour..." murmura-t-il avant de secouer la tête, non avec des vies comme les leurs, parler de futur n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait se permettre.

" C'est pas beau de mentir, Mr Winchester." dit elle avec un sourire. " Pas de regrets."

Il acquiesça, et monta dans la voiture, tandis que Sam démarrait, et Dean poussa un long soupir, Sam regarda dans le rétroviseur voyant la silhouette de Jill disparaître, mais ne remarquant pas la larme qui coulait le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

" Pas de regrets." murmura-t-elle pour elle même avant de mettre son casque, et de démarrer sa moto pour partir dans la direction opposée, prête à botter du cul de démon.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

" Tu es un vrai idiot, Dean." se contenta de constater Sam.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui, et poussa un soupir.

" On a passé une nuit ensemble, c'est pas pour autant qu'on se promets encore le mariage de nos jours, Sammy." dit il avec une légère pointe de sarcasme, tentant de cacher sa tristesse.

Sam lui jeta un coup d'oeil, et poussa un long soupir.

" Je ne te comprendrais jamais, tu n'as donc jamais songé à te poser un jour, avec quelqu'un..." mais il s'interrompit quand la menace de l'échéance de la vie de son frère lui revint à la mémoire " Je supposes que non."

Dean le regarda, et fit un léger sourire en coin.

" Qui sait, je la retrouverais peut être quand j'aurais réussi à annuler ce maudit pacte, je dois me concentrer sur ça, non?"

Mais n'attendant pas la réponse de son frère, il tourna le bouton de l'auto radio pour mettre le volume à fond d'une chanson de Black Sabbath. Sam le regarda d'un air sidéré, avant d'avoir un sourire sur les lèvres.

**FIN**

Voilà, c'est fini, bon j'ai conçu cette fic comme un épisode d'ou la fin ouvert, enfin je ferais peut être une suite en fonction des reviews, enfin n'hésitez pas à m'exprimer votre opinion. Et si il y a une suite, est-ce que vous aimeriez ou pas voir le personnage de Jill réapparaître ? D'ailleurs, vous pensez quoi de Jill ?

_**Note**_:

1. Paroles tirés de "Scared" de Three days Grace: " La nuit, je l'entends qui rampe, la nuit je le sens bouger, je ne dormirais plus ici à présent."


End file.
